Caged Memories
by Imaginethis1026
Summary: Caroline is struggling with the murder of her mother, and trying to find her faith in God again. Through her road of healing can she be a saving grace to Klaus, a dark angel, under the oppression of God's greatest enemy?
1. Chapter 1

**Just so everyone knows ahead of time. I in no way act as a professional for abused victims or know the process of healing from a psychiatrist/therapist standpoint. My writing is from a fictional standpoint, with definitive scriptural advice. My story has biblical viewpoints so if it bothers you to read a story with a Christian foundation, please move on to another story rather than criticize. This story is about redemption and I would like to keep it that way ;) And btw Caroline is not a vampire and yes Rose I took from the vampire diaries show- this way you can place a name to a face. Hope you enjoy and leave me some reviews!**

**XxX**

I remember the smell of her. She smelled like fabric softener right out of the dryer. It makes me laugh on the inside to think of how silly that is, but that smell, it brings me comfort. I find myself taking my clothes out of the laundry and just smelling them, in hopes it will fill the void, this great sadness that lingers in the depths of my heart. My last clear memory was her playing the piano while I sang in the living room. I remember pretending to be some famous Broadway singer, and she always made me feel like the star in the final grand performance.

She smiled at me every time I reached for a note with a belly full of oxygen. The faint memory of her stare as she eloquently played the piano was the last fond memory I had of her. I dream about it often, because it is the only time I felt what true love was like. The last time I felt secure. The image of her is like an angel that speaks to my heart, and breathes life into me every morning. Her memory keeps me going, as if I'm endlessly searching for her in a world I know she can't possibly exist in, but yet my soul searches anyway.

She was a Godly woman. I remember the very night I lost her; we had our bible study over dinner together. We sat at the small circular table as I saw her sift through her bible, and I clutched my children's devotional tightly in anticipation for her wisdom.

"Caroline, do you think if someone does something intentionally horrible they should be forgiven?"

I remember pondering her question. But it only made me mad, to think someone would intentionally hurt someone and expect forgiveness. I thought of my father, how brutally awful he was. He abused my mother and I physically, and she finally left him when she developed enough courage to stand against him. He took his life years later, the product of a lonely soul that couldn't bear to forgive himself for all his wrongdoings. His death still seemed to devastate her, and I could never understand why.

"No mommy, I don't"

She smiled gently toward me, as she always did before she would speak into my life.

"Caroline, we all fall short of Gods expectations. We always will. It doesn't matter how good you are, because even the most generous person will always have a defected heart. God, in His love for us died in our place. Not because we deserved it, but because He loves us unconditionally."

I stared at her, as she closed her bible and took my small 9 year old hand into hers.

"People will disappoint you. But forgive them Caroline, as God has forgiven you. Not because they deserve it, but because you love God. And you have a God given light in you my dear that even the darkest of hearts cannot defeat."

She kissed my hand, and then my forehead. I can still feel her soft palms on my cheeks and her fresh scent as she rose from the table.

**XxX**

"Caroline, mommy loves you. Remember to always trust God hunny ,no matter what. Be quiet baby. Do not open this door do you understand me?"

I remember her scream. It haunts me; it hurts me so much I can't breathe. I'm struggling for air, but I am scared, I feel the dark space around me closing in.

"What happened next Caroline?" The soft voice whispered.

"I can't do this, I can't breathe" I gasped.

"Yes you can Caroline. You are safe now. Just relax your body and your fears. No one can get you now." The voice encouraged.

"I see my mommy through an opening; she is scared, I see it in her eyes." I whispered

"Is there someone with your mommy Caroline?"

"Yes" I cried. I held back my tears, afraid that the bad men would hear me.

"Who is hurting your mommy ?"

"My neck hurts, I am so small in this tiny closet but I see her in the cracks. She is struggling but she doesn't beg him for her life even though I want her to. He has her pinned against the wall as the other men walk around the house."

"What does he look like Caroline?"

The tears are streaming down my face now, begging to cry out in anguish. I wanted to run to her but my body is frozen in fear. I feel guilty and ashamed that I don't have enough courage to save her.

"I can't see his face, but I hear his voice"

"What does he sound like Caroline?"

My heart begins to race at the mention of his voice. I'm struck with fear as the memory hits me like a piercing wave.

"I can't talk he will find me" I whispered.

"You are safe now, no one will capture you. You must be strong Caroline, and try to remember. Face your fear and open your mind."

"He's biting my mother in the neck. And she's staring at me through the crack in the door. She wants me to know everything will be okay."

"You are doing so well Caroline. You are strong. What happens after your mother gets bit Caroline?"

"She whispers something in his ear. He seems stunned by what she said. He drops my mommy to the floor and stares at her. I want to kill him. I hate him." I cried.

"I know Caroline, I know sweetheart. Continue" the pleasant voice directed.

My chest constricts, and my blood seems to pump harder.

"He sees me!" I begin to scream.

"Caroline, calm down and take a deep breath. You are safe now, you are doing so well. We are almost there." The voice pleaded.

"He turns to stare at the closet. I know he sees me! He's bloody but I can't see his face no matter how hard I focus. My vision is blurry from my tears. I cannot break away from his stare."

"What do you remember about his face Caroline?"

"His eyes, his piercing grayish/blue eyes" I cried out.

I shot up and opened my eyes to release the captive tears that were waiting for a release. The sun shined brightly through the window as Rose turned off her recorder and placed her notepad on the small glass table. My head pounded and my palms were sweaty. It seemed to get a little better over time, though in slow progression. I remember getting counseled as a child and having an extra pair of clothes on hand, because I would pee my pants at one glimpse into this locked away nightmare that haunted me each night.

"It seems that I can never get past this. Every time I get close at remembering his name or what he looks like my mind pushes me back."

Rose smiled reassuringly, handing me a glass of cold water.

"Caroline, these things take time. This is a memory that juristically changed your life, and it could take decades to unlock. You have come a long way from the 9 year old I remember."

I smiled understandingly. Rose was a nice Christian woman, and her nurturing nature had a way of comforting me. I suppose this was why I stuck by my therapy sessions with her since I were a broken lost child. She gave me hope, and I needed that in my life.

"For the life of me I want to remember him. I know there is more from that night but it's like I subconsciously can't do it. I try so hard to unlock the door but I'm holding myself back. I know he spoke but I can't remember how it sounds. And I know he knew I was there because he turned to look."

" I know Caroline. I think you should talk to God more about this, and pray. I know it will help the recovery process and bring peace."

I placed the glass back down, wiping my lips with the sleeve of my favorite royal blue sweatshirt.

"I still have a relationship with God Rose, but I've drifted far from Him. I'm having a hard time to understand a lot of the events of my life. I know you are trying to help, and I even know you are probably right. But I need it to be authentic, and this is a battle I need to fight on my own."

"You know Caroline, there is such a thing as evil. You have experienced it first hand, and it's a tough reality to deal with. Too often people focus on the light…of Gods' mercy and grace. But remember, darkness is very real too. Once we face that, it is up to us to decide which side we are on. There is no in-between; you are either hot or cold. "

"I know" I smiled half heartedly.

"What I saw was demonic, and I know God will never allow someone to hurt us, without His permission. I am just trying to understand why He did."

Rose stood from her seat, grabbing my backpack and car keys.

"Sometimes it is not our job to figure out why Caroline. Often, it is the struggle of trusting Gods Will and accepting that His plan is greater than the one we wished for ourselves."

She placed her hand reassuringly on my shoulder as she led me to the door.

"Oh and Caroline, you are making more progress than you think."

"Really? Why do you say that?" I asked, placing my second backpack strap over my shoulder.

"You have never mentioned anything about his features, and this time you did."

I couldn't open my mouth to speak, this was the first time I had ever recalled anything about my mother's killer. I could only stare at Rose with eyes of expectancy.

"You said he had piercing grayish/blue eyes"


	2. Chapter 2

**Please remember, this is a supernatural FICTION. I don't follow the bible although there are biblical truths involved. Thanks! please leave a review ;)) xox**

**XxX**

"Hello my newest minion" Klaus teased, as he picked up the trembling man that was kneeling beneath him.

"Where am I? Who are you?" he cried with fear.

"So many questions, so little time. Open your ears wide mate, and be prepared to learn quickly. I don't have all day." His tone was sleek and filled with warning.

Klaus grabbed the man by the shoulder, leading him to the couch.

"You are in hell. Well, not hell literally just yet. More like an avenue of it."

The mans eyes opened wide in astonishment. He looked around the room, anticipating some inclination his statement were true. But he appeared to be in a mansion, no burning flames or screaming helpless souls.

"You're kidding me right? I'm in hell? Looks to me like you are crazy because I have no clue what you're talking about."

Klaus smiled devilishly. He stood from the couch making his way to the coffee table right in front of the man. He sat down, clasping his hands together in prep to educate him.

"First things first, I talk, you listen. Ask questions after I explain, and if I feel like answering I will, and if I don't – well then your out of luck, not that there is such a thing."

Klaus raised an eyebrow, waiting for the man to nod his head in agreement.

"There are Four types of angels. One, those that are in the army of light. We call them lights. Then you have your higher ups like yours truly, called arch angels"

"You're an arch angel?"

"Yes" Klaus replied.

"Like, one from heaven?"

Klaus let out a frustrated sigh, grabbing the man by the arm to stand him.

"Bloody hell. Why would I be an angel from heaven if I just told you that you are in an extended part of hell?"

The man pulled his arm from his grasp.

"I don't know alright? I'm a little confused here. I just randomly woke up shivering in fear at some random house, with a guy telling me I'm in hell, while he explains types of angels to me. Forgive me if I'm a little shaken up and filled with naivety."

Klaus's lips formed a thin line.

"What is your name?" Klaus asked.

The man looked confused. He tilted his head to the side trying to make sense of it all.

"That's right. You cannot remember, because you no longer belong to yourself."

Klaus stepped back, reaching for his leather jacket on the nearby sofa. The man examined him as Klaus straightened out his collar with a grin on his face.

"Let's go for a walk Mark." He smiled, gripping the young man on his back as he lead them to the doorway.

**XxX**

"Where are we?" The man asked as they sped walk through the fast paced city.

"You are in New York. The city that never sleeps, because the sin never gets tired" he winked.

Mark increased his pace to stay close to Klaus as they crossed the street.

"I just want to understand all this. You said there's more angels right? Well you only named two, what are the others?"

"The other two are dark angels, a created being as you are right now, and as I once was a very long time ago." Klaus responded, never breaking eye contact from the way ahead.

"I am the second type, a dark arch, higher in the legion. I lead the dark army for the big boss."

The man gulped nervously, steadying his pace and avoiding the clash of oncoming pedestrians. He looked upon Klaus in confusion as he never moved out of the way, and never slammed into adjacent walkers.

"When you say big boss, you mean.."

"Yes, I mean Satan, Serpent, The Enemy, Dark One. He has many names" Klaus interrupted before continuing.

"For whatever reason Mark, in your miserable human existence, something must have happened to you that brought you to the dark side."

The man stopped dead in his tracks. Klaus continued to walk until he realized Mark was no longer following at his side. Irritated, Klaus retracted his steps toward the young man standing in the middle of a busy sidewalk. Grabbing him by the arm, he shoved him into the nearest alley.

"Problem I presume?"

Mark stared at the ground, he seemed stunned by this new piece of information.

"So if what you're saying is true, I sold my soul to the devil?" he said sorrowfully as he looked into Klaus' empty eyes.

"Yes."

The man covered his face with his hands.

"How come I can't remember!? I want to remember why this happened!?" He pleaded.

"Collect yourself mate! NO ONE remembers, not even I. Truth be told, I was once a pathetic human until I became this."

The veins in Klaus' face protruded through his once perfect skin tracing the outline underneath his eyes. His corner teeth extended to the corner of his lips, until they almost pierced through the skin.

Mark stepped backwards, placing one hand in front of him, as if to fend him off.

"What the hell! You said you were a dark angel!" he yelled toward him.

The black outline dissipated around his eyes, and Klaus grinned with composure.

"Dark angel, demon, monster, whatever one fancies to call us nowadays."

Mark stepped closer to him, searching for any lies in his eyes.

"So I can do what you just did? I am a monster now?"

Klaus leaned forward, his face hovering slightly over the young man in front of him.

"Yes Mark, and I will show you the ropes of how this all works." He glared.

**XxX**

"So now I work for Satan, killing innocent people when he tells me too?"

Klaus nodded from across the table as they sat in the corner of a small coffee shop in the city.

"Yes, innocent? Not always, but for the most part it is that simple. There are more logistics but we will save that for another time. Basically, I get a name from the higher up and we go after them. Typically it is never easy, especially when they have faith in God. Some, I watch for years, and others it is fast and easy as pie"

"God?" Mark questioned, as if the concept was foreign to him.

"Yes Mark, God. Do you think there can be evil without good?"

"So why do you choose evil? He asked confused.

"I didn't choose this. Well I did, I just don't remember why. Either way Mark, this is what we are and there is no changing that. Every thought you ever had about knowing the one and good almighty God is gone. You work for this side now."

Mark sat back in his seat looking around the room at all the chatter and laughter.

"So if we're not alive, can anyone in this room see us?"

"No. Except for the lights, the angels of light, they can see us. They will try to prevent you from getting the job done. Annoying little bastards if you ask me." Klaus stated with a glint of annoyance.

"Speak of the devil" Klaus lips curled in acknowledgment.

"We have a light right now staring at us from across the room."

Mark looked to the corner to see an attractive red head, her eyes smiling in acknowledgement of their presence. She sat next to a man, as he ate his bagel with a newspaper spread across his lap. She looked completely normal, dressed in human attire. One would never know she didn't belong. The longer he stared, he came to realize the man never acknowledged her presence, never looked in her direction, and she always watched him with a peaceful look on her face.

"So she is his guardian angel then?"

Klaus winked at the woman before turning in Mark's direction.

"Yes, she is his guardian. When we set out to take a life, there mission is to get in the way and prevent that. I usually like the easier victims. You know, the simple minded men and women who think they do know wrong. They think they are smart, but in reality they are stupid. No guardians around to protect them, because they have no faith. Much like you and I most likely were in our human lives. Otherwise we wouldn't be acquainted in such circumstances now." Klaus' eyebrow curled entertainingly.

Klaus blew the woman a kiss from across the room. She shook her head disapprovingly but seemed to not be affected by his advances.

Mark perched his lip in disgust.

"And you actually enjoy what you are? I don't know how you pray on innocent people. I don't think I can do this, or ever become like you."

"Oh Mark, you know what they say. If you are going to hell, you should enjoy the ride." He extended his arm, shaking his shoulder in a taunting manner.

"Besides, once you take your first, you will grow immune to it. This is a job, and you become your work."

Mark placed his hand to his temples, rubbing them in hopes to alleviate his anxiety.

"And children? You hurt them too?"

Klaus' smile dissipated, his eyes growing cold with his question.

"Those losses come straight from the top without my assistance, nor have I ever been asked to do anything to a child. Typically those circumstances are just an outcome from the fall of man. Sickness, accidents, murder, all the after effects from the fall Mark. But, those losses God allows- no sense making sense of it, because you will never fully understand the will of God. Our job is to directly pinpoint specific people. Whether these people are future threats who knows, but they have a target on them for a reason. We are in a war Mark, and you don't have a choice as to the side you are on now. The earlier you accept that, the better off you will be"

Klaus leaned back in his chair, gliding his hand through his wavy kept curls.

"What is your name? I mean, I know you know who I am, but you never told me who you are." Mark asked.

"My name is Klaus."

"What's your last name?"

Klaus glided his thumb over the moisture on his untouched glass of water.

"I don't know Mark, nor will I ever remember."

Suddenly, Klaus gripped his eyes closed tightly. His head cocking to the side as if he were listening to a faraway conversation.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked nervously. His eyes looking from one direction of the room to the other.

"There is someone new on my list. Her name is Caroline."


	3. Chapter 3

**So what do you guys think? Please leave me a review!**

**XxX**

"Wasn't that easy lad? You look like a pro already" Klaus smiled as he took out a small white handkerchief from his pocket, handing it to Mark in a peace offering manner.

"So, how do you feel?"

Mark wiped the blood smeared across his lips, his fangs hiding away once again until they are beckoned for the next victim.

"Exhilarated."

He extended the handkerchief toward Klaus, but he quickly put up his hand in rejection.

"A little keepsake from your first kill my friend." Klaus shot him a proud look, as he looked down at the middle aged man spread across the ground.

"So what do we do with the body?"

"We leave it."

Klaus turned, making his way back out to the nearby street. It was dark now, the only light coming from the cascading tower of street lights. It was a Saturday night, and people filled the city with laughter as they hopped from one party scene to the next. Klaus enjoyed the night, it was where he felt at home and accepted. He made a habit of watching the interactions of humans. Though he would never admit it, he hoped something would trigger his once beating heart to a single memory. But it was always empty, his human life lost in the limbo of heaven and hell.

"Why would we leave it?" Mark scurried to his side.

"We leave the dead, it isn't our job to clean up the mess. Besides, the humans will come up with some justification for their death. Animal attack, freak accident, they never want to believe the existence of darkness."

Mark stared at him with full attention, attempting to learn as much as he could. Klaus wrapped his arm around him as they walked side by side, pulling him in closer as if to share a deep dark secret. His smirk menacingly evil.

"The devils greatest trick, is making people believe he doesn't exist" he whispered, shoving him away with a hint of laughter in his voice.

Mark straightened his jacket, as he gulped in fear at the mention of the darkest name of all. A part of him wanted to know if he would meet him one day, but he didn't dare ask. He wasn't ready for the truth, nor was he ready to fully accept his current situation just yet.

"So where are we going now?"

"We are headed to see my gal" Klaus said with anticipation.

"Your gal?"

"Yes, the girl Caroline. The next on my list before I was pulled away to babysit you."

**XxX**

They sat on a small bench across from a bakery. Klaus stared intently as she read her book, gripping a small coffee in her hand. He couldn't help but notice her lapse in sips, the book capturing her every sense.

"Who drinks coffee at 10:30 at night? and sits alone at a bakery on a Saturday?" Mark spewed agitated, shifting in his seat with sheer boredom.

"She does." Klaus replied matter-of- factly.

"That's it? She reads books in her spare time, so we have to sit here for hours on end watching her like a bunch of stalkers when you can just take her if you wanted to? She's alone anyway." He retorted.

Klaus sighed, breaking his attention away from the young blonde.

"Study your subjects and be smart. Recklessness won't get you anywhere, trust me. With patience, comes victory."

Klaus returned his attention to her. He noticed she wore headphones, and it struck him as odd that she invite such a distraction while reading an apparently captivating text. She was a peculiar one, but a beautiful creature, unlike any he could remember. He recalls many victims being attractive, but the mission at hand always motivated him. He studied them, learned their routines to get the job done, but he found himself intrigued with this woman, and it bothered him.

His eyes ventured away to scan the area around her, as they dissected her surroundings he almost missed her. Figures she would have a light in her vicinity. Hell, she was reading a book like a good little girl, he should have known this one would have faith in her life. Klaus glared at the brown haired angel sitting not even 50 feet away from his subject. Typically they would smile, making their presence annoyingly known. But this one, she just stared at him-almost in shock, if he could find the words to describe it.

She appeared before them in a flash. Klaus stood immediately, prepared to fight if the situation called for it. Mark followed suit, completely unaware of what he was supposed to do.

"Don't even think about it." She warned.

Klaus closed the distance between them, his face inches away from the arch angel before him.

"You lights, don't you think you should give it a rest? Don't you have some Christmas Carols to go sing together?" His accent delivered with sarcasm.

She smiled at his antagonizing words, closing the distance even closer.

"At least I have an unspeakable joy you know nothing of." She stated simply, looking him dead center in the eyes.

Klaus' face fell a bit, and she noticed. He could see a small sign of regret in her face, which he rarely experienced from a light, especially an arch like herself. Why was she looking at him this way?

"Have we met before sweetheart?"

Her mouth, once slightly opened, closed in response to his question. She looked toward Mark and back to Klaus quickly.

"You will not get near her, try as you might I will assure you that your attempts will fail." She smiled, turning to walk away.

"That wasn't an answer to my question!" Klaus yelled.

She continued to cross the street, not giving a moment to entertain his question. Klaus sat back down, gliding his fingers through his hair in frustration. He returned his eyes back to the blonde sitting at the circular table a few hundred feet away. Only now, her book lay open faced on the table and her eyes were on him. Were they? They couldn't be?

"I don't understand why you can't just claim and conquer? I mean, you are a powerful monster, why not fight the light and get it over with?" Mark asked, pulling Klaus away from the connecting stare of Caroline.

"What?"

"Why not fight that angel over there? Win, and just get the job done?" He asked again curiously.

"Because lights are strong, especially the arch angels. And quite frankly, I enjoy the hunt. Impulsive toddlers in training try to prove their power by blunt force. I have other tactics, ones that never fail me." He explained, as he focused his attention back to Caroline.

She was back to her originally posture, her eyes gliding from one end of the page to the other. For a moment he convinced this tiny part of him that she noticed him, but he knew Arch angels could not be seen unless they wanted to.

"ugh, I can't take this anymore." Mark confessed, standing to his feet as he stepped out into the street.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing?" Klaus questioned.

"If we're going to be sitting here, staring like a bunch of creepers, we may as well get closer. Let's go sit in the bakery. If anything, that light over there will get annoyed wondering what we're up to."

"I don't know if you are more of a fool then you are a pest." Klaus spat.

He must admit, the idea was not completely unfortunate, considering he could study Caroline more closely. As they neared her table, he could see her body language change. She seemed tenser than before as they approached, although her eyes never broke away from the book before her. As Klaus leisurely passed her table winking toward the ready to pounce light, he heard her tiny voice call from behind him.

"Take a picture it will last longer."

Klaus held the bakery door open as Mark continued to walk toward an empty table with a convenient window view. He looked over to his left and right behind him, searching for the person she was speaking to.

"Excuse me?" he said unsurely.

Caroline abruptly pulled off her headphones, slamming the book closed in front of her as she whipped around in her seat.

"Yes, you are excused." She exclaimed, standing to her feet, coffee in hand.

In a state of bewilderment, Klaus could not speak but only stare at the fast approaching girl in front of him. She was nearly inches away from his face before she continued to speak, her eyebrows furrowing together in annoyance.

She leaned in, causing him to bend backward, completely confused with her intentions. Caroline tossed the empty coffee cup in the adjacent garbage next to him.

"You are excused from being a creepy guy, staring at me from across the street as if I wouldn't notice. I mean, jeez what is wrong with guys nowadays, no respect." She spoke, as if she were speaking out loud to herself.

"I, I…"

"Save it!. You're caught in the act Tom. You probably creep around many corners preying on innocent little college girls. Well, newsflash peeping Tom, I am not one to be messed with. You are lucky I'm not reporting you."

Caroline turned around, grabbing her book and headphones off the table shoving them into her backpack with a heavy huff. She looked up to meet his eyes once more. She couldn't understand why he just sat there, silent, without defense. She must have spoiled his fun for the night, because he only looked to her in shock. Some type of allure inside of her, urged another glance his direction. She wouldn't deny he was handsome, but then again most predators are.

"Have a good night, Tom." She delivered, a teasing expression on her face as she turned to walk away.

Klaus stood there motionless, piecing together the events that just took place. This unsettling feeling washed over him as he glanced at the light a few feet away. Her eyes, again staring at him with that same knowing look.

"How can she see me?" he demanded.

"You are an arch, you can reveal yourself to anyone." She responded.

Klaus approached her, his impatience wearing thin.

"except I did none of the sort. What do you know arch?!"

She placed her hand on his chest, pushing him back a few feet with a mere touch.

"Don't try me" she threatened.

Mark grabbed Klaus by the shoulder, spinning him around off-guard. Klaus grabbed him by the throat, backing him up to the nearest wall.

"Don't ever touch me!" He screamed, his rage growing by the second.

"I'm sorry, let me go" he pleaded.

Klaus' hand clenched tighter.

"Klaus, please." He begged through clenched vocal chords.

He released him, turning his attention back to the Angel, only to find she was gone.

"Should have killed her when I had the chance." He grumbled.

"What just happened?" Mark asked, as he soothed the red markings around his neck.

"Caroline happened."

"What do you mean?"

Klaus placed his hands on his hips, as he paced slowly from one direction to the next in thought.

"She saw me."

Marks lips formed an O in astonishment.

"What? How could that happen?"

"I don't know, but rest assure I am going to find out."


End file.
